


Importante

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque muchos lo crean, él no es tonto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importante

Aunque muchos lo crean, él no es tonto. Sí, quizás no sea muy avispado, pero hoy en día no estaría vivo si realmente fuera tonto. Sabe que la gente de las islas habla de ellos, que se codean y cuchichean cuando los ven pasear por el pueblo, que le piden a sus niños que no se les acerquen, que los miran de reojo y a veces, incluso, con muecas de desprecio.

No les guarda rencor, aunque sí le pone un poco triste la situación. Lucharon dando todo de sí para salvarlos a ellos, a las islas, al planeta entero. ¿Y cómo se los agradecen? Nunca creyó que su propia gente le daría la espalda.

No, eso no es cierta, la gente que importa no los trata diferente.

Kairi sigue siendo su mejor amiga, aún sigue siendo la referí de sus competencias tontas, aún sigue sonriéndoles y burlándose de ellos y con ellos, celebrando sus victorias y acompañando en sus derrotas.

Tidus, Selphie y Wakka tampoco han cambiado con ellos. Aún tienen esa rivalidad amistosa que le daba tantos dolores de cabeza en el pasado, pero que hoy le trae recuerdos felices de la infancia y adolescencia.

Sus padres, por suerte, tampoco los tratan diferente. Su madre incluso se ha puesto a discutir con una de las vecinas, porque esta estaba hablando pestes de ellos dos.

—No pienses tanto, te va a hacer mal —le dice Riku, entrando en el cuarto, el cabello húmedo y una toalla en la cintura.

Sora pone los ojos en blanco, porque algunas cosas nunca cambian, pero de todas formas agradece la vista.

—Eres un idiota. Para que sepas, soy un gran pensador.

Riku sonríe con cariño, negando la cabeza. Pronto termina de cambiarse, metiéndose finalmente en la cama y dándole un beso en los labios. Debería recordarle que dormir con el cabello aún húmedo no es bueno, pero es su novio y no su madre, así que lo deja estar.

—Hey, ¿Riku?

—¿Hmm?

—Te amo.

No es la primera vez que lo dice, cielos, ni siquiera debe ser la vez un millón. Sora nunca fue de inhibirse con sus afectos, ni siquiera en la época en que tenía un enamoramiento con Kairi y no sabía cómo decírselo. Sabe que a veces la mente de Riku va a lugares poco gratos, así que le recuerda lo mucho que lo quiere todas las veces que puede.

Riku le sonríe y pronto terminan en un enredo de brazos y piernas, corazones felices, el sueño colándose por los costados.

—Yo también te amo.

Y eso es todo lo que importa.


End file.
